


His Best Butterfly（屬於他的蝴蝶）

by xy700145



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: H/E，接續KSM:TGC，電影結束之後，倖存的梅林還是要替碩果僅存的兩位特務排憂解難。公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/ksm05





	1. 楔子

有股鬱氣在梅林的胸口縈繞，造成他如此煩悶的源頭除開自己遭爆炸帶走的雙腿之外，尚來自於眼前的男人，哈利．哈特，他奇蹟地死而復生的老友。  
不是說梅林不為他的倖存而感到開心，只是如今自己身受重傷，兩條腿膝蓋以下空蕩得令人心慌，雖未至奄奄一息但絕非精神飽滿地躺在仕特曼病床上的梅林實在沒甚麼心思傾聽煩惱，對象是誰都一樣。  
順道一提，感謝仕特曼的即時援救，否則就算沒給炸死，隨之而來的大量出血也會在頃刻間要了他的命。  
將哈利的話當作背景音樂充耳不聞，梅林默默地打開平板，開始反思金士曼的後勤，然則現在整個金士曼都得從頭來過，正好藉此建立更完善的後勤體系。  
「漢密斯？」良久未得回應，哈利提高了音量道，「你覺得牠要叫甚麼？」  
顯然沒跟上話題的梅林，本名漢密斯，蹙眉說：「讓我猜猜，總算結束伊格西的話題了？」  
「正確無誤。」哈利用目光抱怨他的走神。  
「甚麼東西需要名字？」梅林迅速轉移話題，一部分腦袋仍在思索是否將後勤官分為數據分析官與軍需官分成兩個職位，連代號都有現成的──格溫娜維爾，亞瑟王的妻子。  
「牠，伊格西送的禮物。」哈利將手機螢幕轉向梅林，裡面是一條凱恩梗幼犬，與他初任金士曼特務時所飼養的皮克先生毛色相似，他目光柔和地看著手機中的照片，小狗目前寄養在寵物旅館中。  
「本來打算以你的名字來……」哈利掩掉後面的話，「既然你還在，那就不太適合了。」  
「真不好意思啊，我還活著。」梅林僵硬地扯動嘴角，給了個毫無創意的答案，「皮克先生二代？」得到哈利不贊同的凝視。  
「伊格西的新狗就叫ＪＢ二代。」梅林瞄見他的眼神，補充了靈感來源，以示自己的命名邏輯沒有問題。  
「說到伊格西，他不對勁。」哈利眉頭皺起，打算將方才梅林遺漏的那部分再說一遍。  
梅林在內心嘆氣，認命地將剛起草的計劃書存檔，看來他還是沒逃過哪怕一丁點。  
「他哪裡不正常了？四肢健全且表現優秀，還讓全家擺脫了暴力的流氓繼父。」梅林的口氣略帶得意，不枉他與蘿西力保伊格西破例承接代號加拉哈德。  
「他說話輕佻。」哈利微搖頭，斟酌之後道。  
「年輕人不都這樣講話嗎？」梅林認為他過於挑剔。  
「態度自負。」  
「我們年輕時也不知天高地厚過。」梅林唏噓。  
「行事魯莽。」  
「你以前說他膽大心細。」梅林挑起一邊眉毛。  
「缺乏同理心。」  
「嗯……」梅林沉吟，「他的手段的確越來越狠辣，大概是見過了血。」  
「在我還有兩隻眼睛的時候，他是個謙虛認真又關懷他人的孩子，就是有點憤世嫉俗。」哈利操心地說，試圖探尋這其中究竟出了何種問題。  
「先不說這個，你說的這些讓我想到一個人。」梅林頓時想通關竅，似笑非笑地說。  
「誰？」坐在椅上的哈利上身不自覺地前傾，不難見他的關切。  
梅林定定地直視他，在四目相對數秒之後，哈利的眼珠略為轉開，弧度雖小但梅林沒有錯過他的游移。  
「你這是毀謗。」哈利乾巴巴地說，「我沒表現得這麼淺顯。」  
「是的，你做得更內斂也更有格調，經驗彌補了你的莽撞，年歲圓滑了你的行事，出身背景又把你鍍了一層金。」梅林輕笑，「但你敢說骨子裡不像嗎？」  
不敢，哈利想，見鬼的他就是那個壞榜樣，天殺的梅林太了解他。  
「拜託，他在書房裡貼了每次任務日期的報紙頭條，就在你曾經使用的書房。」梅林雙手一攤，「他在模仿你。」儘管不是頗得要領。  
「他連這個都跟你分享？」哈利的眼睛微彎，此類習慣倒是歡迎伊格西多加學習。  
「沒有，他忘了關眼鏡的鏡頭。」梅林從不糾正這件事，多開總比少開好，他可以遠程切斷，「幸好在這點上伊格西不像你。」就是有時候會看見點不太想知道的東西。  
哈利不僅一次未做連線便出任務，結果有次因為爆炸昏迷不醒，在沒有密碼的情況下，大家得等到他醒來才能獲得那次情報，梅林見縫插針地調侃他。  
修長的手指在大腿無聲地敲擊了一陣，左思右想之後，哈利決定：「我該找他談談。」  
「他這樣沒甚麼不好，他就是……很像個金士曼。」梅林不認為有其必要，何況他的前任女朋友，現任未婚妻，提兒蒂公主都沒抱怨過他的性格。  
「我推薦他是為了改變同質性過高、陷入僵化的金士曼，而不是把他塞進金士曼的模板中。」哈利憶起初見時青澀的熱血青年，越發覺得這場談話勢在必行。  
「你知道你不是他的父親吧？」梅林半開玩笑地說。  
「好好休養，我們等你回來。」哈利站起身，拍他的肩膀。  
哈利沒有回應梅林的玩笑，在李．安文因他的疏失死在選拔考驗時，他便無可避免地對伊格西有了一份責任。  
「哇，你真的是來探病的。」梅林揶揄他從頭到尾的話題沒幾次在病患身上，「是了，就叫蛋蛋吧。」  
「抱歉？」原諒哈利不會心電感應，無法理解他的天外飛來一筆。  
「狗的名字。」梅林呵呵笑，拿起平板點開先前的檔案。  
意味深長地看了他一眼，哈利不置可否，與梅林道別後離開病房，還給病人一個清淨。  
未聽見預期中的反駁，梅林驚愕地望向輕輕關上的門，哈利不會真的考慮採納了吧？老天保佑伊格西不會知道這是他的建議。

TBC


	2. 第一章

在哈利離開之後，梅林並沒能享受太長的清靜。  
在他絞盡腦汁思索生化義肢的外型與功能──這關乎他未來的生活，他專注得緊──的夜晚，門口出現一陣窸窸窣窣的微小聲音，彷彿有隻小老鼠正在抓門……或者可能性更高的是個行徑詭異遮遮掩掩的訪客。  
門悄無聲息地滑開一條縫，來人伸進半個手錶錶面掃描過屋內沒有梅林以外的人後，立即閃身竄進其中關上門，可以想見若屋內有別人，他可以在遭察覺之前快速撤離。  
「呼。」伊格西快步行到病床旁的椅子前，姿勢不佳地半癱坐下，「嗨，梅林。」心有餘悸地疲憊擺手。  
「怎麼弄成這樣了？」梅林吝惜地分給他一絲目光，「對了，恭喜你跟公主。」他指了指隨著花籃送來的婚禮喜帖。  
「為什麼舉辦一場婚禮這麼複雜？」伊格西誇張地喟嘆，他實在是怕了見到婚禮召集人以及整個策畫團隊的任何一個人，婚禮就在三個月後。  
「沒人說這會很簡單，」梅林依依不捨地關閉檔案，「雖然這可能是漫長的婚姻之中最簡單的一件事。」  
要不是不想為了這點小事找來護工，梅林真想坐輪椅去門口瞧一眼他的病房門牌是否寫著心理諮商室之類的名頭。  
「他們已經開始策畫婚禮之後的國境訪視了。」伊格西雙手環胸，無法理解地說，「陛下建議我專職當公主的丈夫。」這才是他非得叨擾梅林的真正原因。  
「皇室成員通常會有生活津貼，金額足夠他們維持體面的生活，我們的準爵士及未來親王在擔心甚麼？」梅林未顯意外，在伊格西決意與公主成婚時，他便幾乎不可能再繼續擔任金士曼特務了，至少不會是以目前的方式。  
未來或許能採用易容手段繼續拯救世界，但將增添不少風險，皇室永遠是記者及狗仔的熱門追蹤對象，後勤或者乾脆退役才是正確的選擇。  
「我是一名金士曼。」伊格西納悶地說，頗有些固執，「而且丈夫算甚麼職業？」  
「你不是後悔了吧？」梅林上下打量他的神色後訝異地說，「瑞典皇室已經發出了婚禮通稿。」  
彷彿被說中了心聲，伊格西不發一語，用藏著祈求的眼神注視梅林，渴望從其得到行事方案，就像他在值勤時那樣。  
「該死的，伊格西。」梅林低喃咒了聲，希望他們不會遭到瑞典永久禁止入境，只得強調道，「你愛提兒蒂公主。」  
「是啊，我仍然愛她。」伊格西悶悶不樂地說，「我是這樣覺得啦，但是我也愛金士曼。」  
「過去的金士曼已經毀在毒梟的炸彈中了。」梅林搖頭，一切正要重新開始，恰好是伊格西脫身的絕佳時機，「珍惜點吧，小子。一百年前皇室還只能與皇室通婚，你們再相愛也無濟於事。」  
「不是全都毀了，還有你跟哈利。」伊格西下意識地反駁，「哈利的肢體協調能力與知覺都還沒完全康復……你也躺在這裡還沒站起來，我不能就這樣走人。」  
梅林正想謝謝他的恭維將自己及哈利與公主相提並論，不過伊格西話中更在意的人明顯是哈利，他覺得自己還是省省吧。  
「再次提醒你，金士曼與仕特曼合併了，他們會提供重建的資源。」梅林截斷他的杞人憂天，「我的義肢也不會太遠了。」  
金士曼的總部將搬到仕特曼名下位於蘇格蘭的一座酒廠，成為仕特曼的英國分部。  
「這樣我們以後的身份要換成釀酒師了。」伊格西理所當然地樂道，然則梅林瞥來的眼神令他想起仍待解決的困境，繼續苦著臉。  
「你決定了？」梅林心想自己真沒做心靈輔導的天賦，可否別再為難他，「這次務必深思熟慮。」  
「結婚也是我考慮很久的決定。」伊格西垂頭喪氣地說。  
「你跟公主談過了嗎？」梅林終於不耐煩地直指重點，「也許你只是有點婚前恐懼症。」  
「還沒。」伊格西囁嚅，「哈利似乎支持我結婚，而且還滿遺憾他沒經歷過刻骨銘心的戀情。」  
「雖然大部分的特務都保持單身，避免需要跟枕邊人交代太多無法解釋的事，但是我們的職業規章中沒有禁止婚姻。」梅林給了他一個『不然呢』的表情，「你連哈利都問了卻不肯去找公主談嗎？」  
「光是提一提這件事就會傷了她的心，我不想傷害她。」伊格西愁眉地說。  
「再這樣磨蹭下去你一樣會傷她的心。」梅林挖苦道，「怎麼感覺聽上去你好像已經決定了取消婚禮。」  
「我、我沒有。」伊格西忽然心虛地結巴，「要是如果成為公主的丈夫，我們就不能再像以前那樣了，我是指……哈利才剛回來，我還沒過夠並肩作戰的日子，我想要繼續當金士曼特務，跟你們一起。」  
「去找公主談吧。」梅林盯著伊格西說，他實在是愛莫能助，這畢竟是屬於未婚夫妻之間的事情，「盡快去。」越拖延只會越難處理。  
想到將會出現的場景，伊格西頭皮發麻地深吸口氣，而後洩氣般地說，「我會的……我會的。」  
無精打采地與梅林道別，伊格西打開門走了出去，剛離開仕特曼的偽裝據點就無奈地被皇室護衛逮個正著送回去繼續商討婚禮細節。  
對於一場公主的婚禮，三個月約略等於迫在眉睫，所有人忙得團團轉。

匆忙離去的伊格西太過心煩意亂，以致於未發現轉眼消失在走廊底端的哈利。當他們來來回回地談論可能會夭折的婚禮時，哈利就站在門外，隱蔽得比資歷尚淺的伊格西更加高明，裏頭二人毫無知覺。  
本想來找梅林的哈利不意間撞見這場對話，原想禮貌性敲響房門的手因為自己名字的出現而停在空中，猶豫之際他一點也不紳士地在門外聽完了後半段話。  
藉由自己名字出現的頻率，哈利隱約察覺伊格西對他的格外重視，更發現自己竟然未因此感到困擾，反而滿高興伊格西如此看重自己。  
尚未釐清自己莫名的欣喜，哈利的判斷罕見地受到干擾，沒有不動聲色地敲響房門假裝剛剛到來，而是選擇了更易被發現異狀的避開伊格西離開，鬼魅般地消失在視線盡頭。  
融入在街道上行走的過客之中，哈利忽然想到伊格西在他失憶時所提的比喻，泥濘中的幼蟲破繭成蝶。

TBC


	3. 第二章

作為皇室的婚禮，勢必會在公主的家鄉瑞典舉辦──如果還有婚禮的話。  
負責新郎這端的召集人加緊催促伊格西早日前往瑞典，在那裡還有更多事務需要伊格西配合方能進展，但他總有各種理由逗留美國，結果便是在瑞典的提兒蒂公主飛來了肯塔基州。  
面對下榻飯店中屬於自己的房門，伊格西的良心又一次受到煎熬，提兒蒂的到來應該是個驚喜，不應提前知曉的他從召集人與別人閃爍其詞的對話中窺知。  
我會害她難過，伊格西舉棋不定地站在門前想，非常難過，我真是個他媽的混球。  
然而手中的房卡緩慢地靠近感應鎖，伴隨著滴地一聲門鎖解開，伊格西終究推開了那扇門，看見提兒蒂轉頭發現來人是他時的燦爛笑容，他卻沒辦法心無顧慮回以同樣的笑。  
勉力扯開嘴角露出生硬的笑容，關上門的伊格西盡量維持以往的步伐往她的方向走。  
「伊格西！」提兒蒂迎上去擁抱他，親他一口後親暱地問：「拯救世界了嗎？」  
「呃……是……」伊格西的手扶在她身側，並未緊擁。  
「那麼，你知道的。」提兒蒂暗示地眨眼，卻沒迎來未婚夫熱情的回應，她摟著伊格西頸項的手摸了摸他越趨僵硬的背，笑意略減地問，「怎麼了？你好像很緊張。」  
按著提兒蒂的雙肩，伊格西朝後退了一步拉開距離，鄭重地說，「我們需要談談。」  
「好啊，我就在這裡。」提兒蒂的嘴角不再上揚，困惑地注視伊格西，她敏銳地察覺接下來的事情可能不如她意。  
「嗯，你先坐下來。」伊格西率先上前替她拉開小桌前的椅，避開提兒蒂的眼神，在她旁邊入坐，她習慣地順勢勾著伊格西的手臂靠了過去。  
好歹與他交往了一年多，提兒蒂哪裡會不知道讓未婚夫閃避與自己眼神交會的恐非是令人歡喜的話題，她的胃如同墜了塊石頭，抿唇盯視欲言又止的伊格西。  
提兒蒂的目光使他感覺如芒在背，伊格西感傷地回視她，艱難地啟唇，「我想我不適合成為皇室成員。」  
「是你求的婚。」提兒蒂逐漸抽回自己的手，不可置信地說，「你！」  
「是我，但是……我不是那塊料……我的工作……」伊格西的語言越發蒼白。  
「如果我放棄公主頭銜呢？」提兒蒂截斷他的話頭，快速地低聲說。  
伊格西一瞬間動搖了，好似這將是完美的解決方案，不過他再次看向提兒蒂，公主的淚水默默地流淌，伊格西將自己的手帕遞給她。  
「你以為我會這麼說？」提兒蒂接過手帕，昂首抹去臉上的水痕，「不，我不會為你傷害我的家庭，父王母后對我寄予厚望。」她是國王的女兒，皇位繼承人之一，那是無法輕易丟棄的榮耀與責任。  
只有提兒蒂自己（或許再加上伊格西）知道，有那麼一剎那，她動了放棄頭銜與他共度一生的念頭。  
「對不起，都是我的錯。」伊格西安慰地拍撫她的手臂。  
「當然是你的錯！」提兒蒂瞪視他，抱怨道，「全世界都知道我要結婚了。」  
「對不起。」伊格西誠懇地說。  
「你怎麼能沒想清楚就求婚。」  
「對不起。」  
「爸爸會很生氣。」  
「對不起。」  
「媒體會窮追猛打。」  
「對不起。」  
「我會成為一個笑話。」  
「對不起。」伊格西想不出他還能說甚麼了。  
提兒蒂怒視不斷道歉的伊格西，覺得自己還是氣炸了，氣得想抓狂還傷心得要命。  
「這件事你要負全責。」提兒蒂盡量不使自己歇斯底里。  
「你要我做甚麼都可以。」伊格西立刻表達誠意。  
「皇室會對外宣布你的醜聞，然後取消婚禮。」提兒蒂覺得自己的眼淚又要掉下來了，醜聞自然是編造的，為了保全公主的名聲。  
「我絕對配合。」伊格西毫不猶豫地點頭。  
「ＪＢ二代要跟我。」提兒蒂倔強地看著他。  
「沒問題。」伊格西雖然遲疑了須臾，但同意並不太難，怎麼說ＪＢ二代幾乎都是提兒蒂在照料，他還沒與牠長時間相處過。  
捏著手帕再一次用目光描繪他的臉，提兒蒂哀傷地說，「你就這樣放棄了。」  
「是我對不起你。」伊格西愧疚難當，「你的生活不是我想要的生活，我的也很難變成你想要的。」  
伊格西不想用你太好了我配不上你這套說詞搪塞真心付出過的提兒蒂。  
「是呢。」提兒蒂扭開臉，「再見，伊格西。」  
公主沒有允許自己的眼淚再在這間房裡滑落，她踏著沉穩的步伐，保持優雅的儀態離開，轉頭開了同間飯店的總統套房把自己關起來大哭一場。  
再難見面了，提兒蒂，伊格西目送她時想，偌大的傷感盈滿他的胸腔，他亦沒留在房中，而是出去買了一大堆的酒，偷渡進梅林的病房中訴苦買醉。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

三番兩次受到打擾的梅林斜眼瞥過病床旁的醉鬼，壓抑著驚動護理人員將他趕出去的衝動，只要按下那個呼叫紐，嘴裡說著胡話的小混蛋就可以被轟出去了，這想法可真誘人。  
身旁的地板擺滿了瓶瓶罐罐，伊格西一見到梅林就止不住地訴說他們的戀愛過程，時不時還要喊兩聲公主的名字，酒一瓶接著一瓶喝。  
「我真的喜歡她。」伊格西靠著牆壁咕噥，「誰能不喜歡她，她這麼好。」  
「你現在可以打電話告訴她你後悔了。」梅林鄙視地看著他的糟心樣，「我來幫你撥號。」  
「不，不！」伊格西皺起眉頭，不知是由於胃開始造反或其他原因，「不能這樣反反覆覆。」再繼續拖下去，會將他們往日的快樂記憶消磨殆盡。  
意識到自己不該與醉漢講道理，梅林拿起平板找尋外援，「哈利，在嗎？」  
『嗯？』回到自己的飯店房間的哈利戴上眼鏡回應，梅林將平板轉向又幹掉一瓶啤酒的伊格西。  
「他跟公主分手了。」梅林在伊格西嚷嚷著哈利在哪裡的時候，語氣沒有高低起伏地說。  
『我去接他。』哈利嘆氣道，透過鏡頭望向迷糊的伊格西，沒有去問為何。  
整件事不難猜想，在金士曼與公主之間，伊格西選擇了前者。  
「哼？嗨……哈利，快來一起喝。」伊格西將臉湊近平板螢幕，傻呼呼地朝他招手。  
「希望你能在他被巡房的護理師攆出去之前趕到。」梅林按了按太陽穴，把試圖再往平板前面擠而差點倒在床上的伊格西推回椅上，確實快到定時巡房的時候了。  
『立刻就到。』哈利神情複雜地結束通訊，撈起自己的外套出門。  
在哈利抵達時，護理師正好在對著伊格西大發雷霆，順道把梅林當作不合作的病患訓了一頓，金士曼後勤官欲哭無淚地解釋他一口也沒動。為了盡早出院，梅林一向非常配合治療。  
哈利見狀立刻介入其中，三言兩語將憤怒的護理師勸退之後，帶著腳下虛浮的伊格西與梅林道別。  
當他半扶半抱地把伊格西從醫院弄回自己下榻的飯店時，哈利腦中突兀地想著不相干的問題，既然伊格西要留下來，那麼他便不能使用加拉哈德了，要換哪個代號才好……

TBC


	4. 第三章

哈利沒有在代號的問題盤桓許久，他總會拿到一個代號，不急於在此時決定。  
倒在床鋪上咕噥著喃喃自語的伊格西是眼下更為急迫的事情，哈利盯著他不由得雙眉微蹙，身為一名金士曼特務，在酒醉之後無法控制自己便是不合格，酩酊大醉亦非失去自控的理由。  
只是哈利無法過度怪罪伊格西，鮮少有人繼承自己的推薦人之稱號，這意味著他在取得稱號後無法獲得推薦人的實戰指導，再說伊格西還太年輕了，尚未到心如鋼鐵的地步。  
「是還淺了點。」在心中為他開脫的哈利抿唇，替伊格西脫掉腳上的皮鞋，把酒量訓練列在未來的訓練表上。  
這次就算了吧，與論及婚嫁的女友分手值得大醉一場，諸如此類的澎湃情感在以後會隨著歷練越趨減少。  
床上的伊格西此時似乎緩過了一陣酒勁，他睜開迷茫的雙眼四顧，慢慢地聚焦在哈利身上。  
「嗨，哈利，來一杯？」伊格西呆愣地笑，握了握掌發覺自己手中已無酒罐。  
這次他倒沒有接續著哀號自己失去的未婚妻，轉而遲緩地望著哈利，彷彿探究著甚麼。  
「你該睡了。」哈利扯過棉被蓋上他的身體，自己拿起先前掛在椅把上的睡衣打算先沐浴再就寢。  
這裡是哈利的房間，伊格西說不出把房卡放在哪裡且哈利也沒能從他身上找出來，只好將他帶回這裡。  
至於伊格西，反正哈利無意幫忙醉鬼沖澡，即使他今晚得跟醉鬼共用一張床，如果伊格西能爬起來自行沖澡自然好，不過哈利轉頭看向又倒回枕頭上的伊格西，打消了提醒他洗澡的念頭。  
「你還記得我嗎？」伊格西轉頭繼續看他，不待回答又道，「看著我的臉都想不起來。」  
雖然想直接走進浴室，但哈利還是停下回望他泛著水光的眼珠，不發一語地挑眉，從伊格西顛三倒四的話推論出他在講失憶的事。  
「要不是皮克先生，你就要離開我們去當鱗翅目學者了！」伊格西委屈地說，「我都分不清楚蝴蝶跟蛾的幼蟲。」好像哈利沒能因為他的臉刺激恢復記憶很要不得。  
哈利聞言失笑，「梅林比你還有資格抱怨這件事。」他與伊格西滿打滿算相處不超過一年，與梅林已共事數十年。  
「搞了半天皮克先生才是你最重要的人。」伊格西吸吸鼻子繼續說。  
「皮克先生是隻狗。」哈利無奈地糾正。  
「對，狗！」伊格西不知有無意義地重複，「狗耶！」  
哈利實在不想在這種時候對一個意識不清的人剖析自己貧乏的人際關係與感情世界，以致於沒有『人』能刺激他的記憶復甦。  
「對於這件事，我欠你一句謝謝。」哈利微笑，謝謝伊格西在最後關頭沒有放棄還是找回了屬於軍隊與金士曼的他。  
「不用謝。」伊格西甚至不知道自己回笑了，「要有下次的話，我可以當你的記憶閥。」  
全然不明瞭自己對哈利丟下了一個怎樣的情緒炸彈，伊格西把話說完後睏倦地睡了過去，徒留哈利正色地思考他的話中意涵。  
當伊格西開始發出輕微的鼾聲時，站立半晌的哈利步履從容地進行之前被打斷的事──洗澡睡覺，光從波瀾不興的表象無法看出他內心的激盪。  
蓮蓬頭噴灑而下的水沖掉腦袋上的泡沫，哈利凝重地望向洗手台上鏡中的自己，直視自己瞳孔深處的悸動。  
不久前他才對伊格西表達過自己缺乏情感聯繫的遺憾，今日就收到這樣的酒後暗示，吸引力不言而喻，要他不當回事一笑而過似乎有些困難。  
沐浴後穿著柔軟的睡衣躺到剛對自己發出類似告白語言便沒心沒肺地睡著的大男孩身旁，人生至今幾乎都是獨睡的哈利覺得兩個人分享一張床或許不難適應。

隔日早晨，醒來的伊格西頭痛欲裂，他不滿地瞄向窗簾大敞的窗戶，低聲咒罵陽光的耀眼以及陣陣抽痛的腦袋。  
伊格西少有醉到不省人事的時候，因為他總是有所克制且酒量亦不算差，然而宿醉的後遺症一視同仁，不會就此放他一馬。  
翻身把棉被拉至頭頂，伊格西鴕鳥地逃避渾身的不適，不過他很快便拉下棉被，醉後難聞的氣味還殘留在他的身上，悶在裏頭更加明顯。  
「該死的。」伊格西抬手嗅過自己肩臂的衣服，穿著過夜的襯衣已經皺得不能看。  
「早安，伊格西。」交叉雙腿靠站在沙發椅背的哈利突然出聲。  
「幹！」以為這裡沒有別人的伊格西被嚇了一跳，「早，你怎麼在這裡？」  
「這是我的房間。」哈利走了過去。  
「呃？」伊格西按著腦袋坐起來，環顧了四周猜出了大概發生甚麼事，「謝了，哈利。」八成是梅林叫哈利來帶走他。  
「舉手之勞。」哈利指著床邊櫃上的那杯飲品，「巧克力牛奶，解酒的。」  
「你救了我一命。」伊格西感激地拿起馬克杯飲用，還不太管用的腦袋亂糟糟地想著真是體貼的醒酒方式。  
哈利是不是心情太好了點？伊格西遲疑地想，雖然他們又一次防止大量人口滅亡，但他不覺得身經百戰的哈利會因此喜形於色。  
將空掉的馬克杯放回原處，伊格西難以忽略哈利詭異的鬆快，終於忍不住說：「有甚麼好事嗎？」  
「確實是好事。」哈利凝視他一會，顧左右而言他道，「很遺憾聽到你的婚禮要取消了。」  
「唉，別提了。」伊格西擺手似要揮卻悲慘的氛圍，「是我搞砸了一切。」  
「金士曼會很高興還擁有你這名特務。」哈利拍他的肩膀輕聲道，「我也是。」  
往下掃視自己氣味不佳的衣服，伊格西搖晃不再劇烈抽痛的頭，「我得回去洗個澡換套衣服。」  
「你的房卡沒在身上。」哈利提醒，伊格西立即明白自己為何出現在他的房間。  
他們下榻在同間飯店，這裡是仕特曼的產業之一，伊格西知道時覺得賣酒果真賺錢。  
「靠。」伊格西翻找過全身上下所有口袋後氣餒地說，看來他還是要穿著這一身去大廳丟次臉補辦房卡了。  
「這裡，」哈利從衣櫃裡取出一套襯衫與牛仔褲，「你可以先穿這套。」  
「太好了。」如蒙大赦的伊格西拿起衣服，「借你的浴室用一下。」  
「請便。」哈利望著他往浴室走的背影，愉悅地打電話叫客房服務的早餐。  
另一方面，在蓮蓬頭下舒爽地淋著熱水沖掉黏膩的不適感，瞄過乾淨衣褲的伊格西狐疑地打量那套衣物，適才沒想太多，但這明顯是他的尺寸，而非哈利自己的備用衣物。  
這可不只是體貼了，伊格西擦乾身體時想，好得令他有點受寵若驚了。  
當他擦著頭髮步出浴室看見擺在桌上的鬆餅時，伊格西篤定哈利絕對有哪裡不對。  
放在以前，哈利會等他出來詢問他的意見再叫早餐，儘管伊格西酒後飢餓的肚腸正在抗議。在此之前唯一一次例外是伊格西仍在訓練期間時，在哈利家進行一日的禮儀課程並留宿，隔日客隨主便地吃了哈利準備的早點。  
「我真的開始好奇是甚麼好事了。」伊格西開心地坐在他面對填起肚子。  
「有人說他希望下次我失憶的時候能靠他的臉想起來。」哈利的微笑加深，慢條斯理地啜了口咖啡。  
咀嚼著口中的食物，蜂蜜的甜味與炒蛋的鹹香化在其中時，伊格西逐漸意會並朝他擠眼，「厲害了，是異國豔遇？」  
「嗯哼。」哈利沒有正面回答，反而又瞥了他一眼。  
「不是？我認識他？」伊格西絞盡腦汁都沒找出這個人，「薑汁……我是說新任的威士忌？」這是他目前想出最可能的答案了，但連這個人選都挺荒謬。  
「這句話是昨晚說的。」哈利不再賣關子，不錯眼地看著他。  
「可是昨晚你……噢……幹……」伊格西放下刀叉抱著腦袋，昨晚那些斷斷續續的回憶開始回籠，向他昭示自己就是說這句話的人。  
迴異於表面的冷靜，其實哈利此時有些坐立難安，多年的特務生涯讓他能鎮定自若地坐在伊格西的對面，不因伊格西的反應而焦慮。  
伊格西哀鳴之後抬眼偷覷對面的男人，然而哈利仍沒有絲毫表示他沒把這句話當真，僅是藉此揶揄伊格西的酒後胡言。  
你這個蠢貨，伊格西在內心罵自己，不敢望向對面。  
伴隨著沉默的時間越來越長，空氣益發凝結，淡淡的失望浮上哈利的心頭，是他太較真了。  
「最好還是不要有下次的失憶？對吧。」哈利輕笑道，其內有種難以察覺的嘲意。  
「是、是啊。」場面圓了回來，伊格西卻沒為此感到輕鬆。  
心不在焉地繼續進食，伊格西有一下沒一下地偷瞧對面的哈利，直到哈利站起身。  
「等一下有與仕特曼的會議，我先過去。」哈利神態未改地說。  
伊格西心中突然一陣慌亂，無由來出現的悵然若失告訴他若是錯過這個機會，或許不會再有下一次了，而他日後會痛恨今時的退縮。  
在甚麼想法都未成形之前，伊格西拉住了哈利的手腕，擠出一句話，「等我一下，我跟你一塊去。」  
「不必，你還要去補辦房卡。」哈利扭動手腕掙開，伊格西的手不過腦子地再次抓住。  
哈利皺眉卻沒再掙脫，轉而別有深意地注視他，等待伊格西的下一步，盡量不讓內心的期待過於猖獗。  
伊格西的直覺並未出差錯，如果這次碰了釘子，哈利此生約莫不會再度嘗試與他建立進一步的關係。  
「如果我們住一起的話，金士曼會少一個據點？」伊格西感受著手掌下骨節分明乾燥整潔的男性手腕，發覺自己並不排斥牽著這隻手的感覺，痛快地下定決心。  
「不要緊，可以把梅林的住所寫上去。」哈利勾起唇角，施施然坐回去等待新出爐的男朋友用畢早餐同行。  
「這次別在放在同一台主機上了。」伊格西想了想，心有餘悸地說。  
「確實。」哈利頷首。  
在他們一同離開房間後，伊格西辦理了退房而非補房卡，吩咐服務台人員將他的行李轉送至哈利的房間，與哈利共同前往仕特曼。  
計程車行進之時，哈利偏頭瞧了會身旁的伊格西，漫不經心地想他該通知梅林這個新消息，然後等著梅林又一波的嘲笑，他總說哈利太關注安文的兒子。

TBC


End file.
